In today's society an increasing part of the population live on their own or in small families, often in rental apartments for a limited period of time. Many of them also eat few meals at home such that they generate small amounts of dishes on a daily basis. However, washing up is time consuming which often results in that the dirty dishes will be accumulated, such that their sink may nevertheless be filled up. Moreover, since they often live temporarily in small apartments, the solution to the above problem seldom is to acquire a regular dishwasher since the installation of it requires relatively lot of space, installation by a plumber as well as often permission from the landlord. Also, when it is time to move, the dishwasher will be a burden since regular dishwashers normally are quite bulky and it requires un-installation from the old apartment and reinstallation at the new apartment. On the market are known so called table-top dishwashers, which normally are somewhat less bulky than built-in dishwashers, but the rest of the disadvantages above remains essentially still.
Table-top dishwashers are usually placed on the kitchen bench top to be near the water supply and the drain. Above the bench top there are often wall mounted cupboards for plates, glasses and the like. It is therefore necessary for a table top dishwasher to fit into the space between the bench top and the cupboards and also to make it possible for the user to load and un-load the dishes to and from the dishwasher in a user friendly way.
Accordingly, there is a need for a small size dishwasher, which easily can be installed and uninstalled and which easily can be brought when moving from one place to another. WO 2006/056514 discloses a table-top dishwasher, which do not require any installation from a skilled worker, since it comprises a plug-in contact to be connected to a power outlet, a drain hose to be positioned with one end in a washing-up sink and a water reservoir to be filled manually before operation. However, the water reservoir is positioned on one side of the dishwasher and takes up a lot of space at the same time as it makes it more difficult to design the dishwasher to have a pleasant appearance, inter alia as the dishwasher will have an asymmetrical form due to the water reservoir. Moreover, the water reservoir constitutes a risk for water damage in case the water reservoir or its connection to the inside of the dishwasher should accidentally brake and begin to leak.
Table-top dishwashers like the above has a front opening for the dishes, the opening is closed by a door. The door is opened downward and when loading and unloading the dishwasher the dish rack is slided out from the dishwasher cabinet and rest on the inside of the door. This solution requires that there are space to fold down the door in front of the dishwasher and also usually that the dishwasher is secured to the bench top or is heavy enough so that the dishwasher will not fall if a full loaded disk rack is withdrawn from the cabinet and resting on the folded door. Both of which is a drawback when the dishwasher is to be moved.